Talk:Oona/@comment-108.56.214.144-20120821225531
My first story in a while: Deema and Oona - Friends, Forever. Chapter 1: How It Was < No One`s POV > Deema and Oona were the best of friends ever since they were in Kindergarten. First Day of Kindergarten... Oona`s mom, Kim Shaskan, was dropping off Oona at school in this scene. Deema`s Mom, Jennifer Wahler, also dropped off Deema, kind of at the same time as Oona dropped off. Mrs. Shaskan: Ok, sweetie, have a nice day at school and stay out of trouble, ok? Oona: Ok, mommy! *Gets misty eyes (she`s gonna miss her mother)* Mrs. Shaskan: *kisses Oona on the cheek* Bye! *As Oona`s mother walks out the school, she says hi to Mrs. Wahler (They knew eachother ever since high school) then leaves into her Honda Odessy To drop off Oona`s older brother at middle school (They are human in this story btw) Deema takes her seat as she says her goodbyes to her mother. Mrs. Wahler: Now, Deema, be good and listen to your teacher. Deema: Okie, Mommy! But what if I don`t have any friends? Mrs.Wahler: *points to Oona* Go talk to her. Deema: Okay, I`ll try, Mommy... Mrs. Wahler: Good. Now give mommy a kiss... Deema: *kisses her mom`s cheek* Bye bye mommy! Mrs. Wahler: Ta-ta, sweetheart! *leaves then goes inside her Toyota Camry (2012, it looks cooler) and drives away* Soon enough everyone arrives, and its play time for the guppies. Deema: *walks up to Oona, who is drawing* Hiya! My name is Deema! what`s yours? Oona: Hi! and my name is Oona! (awkward silence between the two) Deema: Well, I saw your mommy, and she`s pretty! Oona: Thanks! yours is too! Deema: So.. do you want to go outside and play in the sandbox? Oona: Sure! So they go outside, where everyone else was. Deema: I`m going to go get more sandbuckets, you go to to sandbox, ok? Oona: Ok! Deema goes inside to get the sandbox. Oona was walking until she laid her eyes on some boy, with orange hair, and with the cutest glasses ever. (It`s Nonny, if your wondering) She wasn`t paying attention ahead of her, and she bumped into This tall-ish girl with tan skin and brownish blackish hair (their hair is not they`re real color in this story, as in Molly`s hair isnt pink, Gil`s hair isnt blue, and Goby`s isnt indigo.) Anyways, Oona fell backwards as an inpack of her bumping into The girl. ???: Hey! watch where your going, you psychopath! Oona: (now shaking in fear) I- I- I`m sorry, I wasn`t watching I was go- ???: Instead of watching a boy that you`ll never get, why don`t you watch whats coming ahead of you, dimwit! Deema comes out, and notices Oona on the ground and the girl barking her out Deema: OONA! *runs over to Oona and helps her up* What happened?? ???: This sorry excuse as a child bumped into me! Deema: Um, Molly, we`re all the same age... Molly: So What?! I`m 4 months older than you AND her! Deema: I`m pretty sure OONA didn`t mean to bump into you so stop being all dramatic over nothing! Molly: *snorts* Whatever, and *death stares at Oona* If you bother me again, you`ll WISH you were NEVER born! *walks away with her group, Aquamarine and Aquestria.* Oona: *gets misty eyes* .......... Wish I was never born?? *bawls out crying* I WANT MY MOMMY!!!!!! *cries in sorrow* Deema: *starts to feel bad for Oona* Shh! it`s ok.. Don`t cry Oona! don`t Cry! Oona: *hugs Deema while still crying* Thank you for helping me up and telling that scary girl Molly to go away... *stops crying and starts sniffling* Deema: *hugs her back* Its ok... *looks to see Nonny and Goby coming this way* More people are coming... Nonny: Hello, Deema! (they are neighbors) Deema: Hi Nonny! and *sighs quietly* Goby... Goby: Hi! Nonny: What`s wrong with her? Deema: Oh, Oona? That meanie, Molly was being mean to her. Nonny: Oh, Molly? I never liked her (Molly and Nonny went to the same day care and pre k) Goby: Me neither. she called my shirt ugly this morning! Deema: *giggles a little* Oona looks from Deema`s shoulder and see that its Nonny Nonny: *staring directly at Oona* And whats YOUR name? Oona: M-M-My name is Oona. Nonny: Nice name. my name is Nonny, that`s my friend Goby. Oona: Okay... Mr. Grouper: Okay, everyone! It`s time for lunch Well, it was lunch... and soon enough it was time to go home. Mrs.Shaskan: Hi Oona! how was your day? Oona: Good mommy! I made a new friend! her name`s Deema! Mrs. Shaskan: Good! Mrs. Wahler comes over to Oona`s mom and they start talking. Mrs. Wahler: Deema, would you like to sleep over at Oona`s house? Oona`s eyes widen in excitement Deema: Yes!!! Mrs. Wahler: Ok! let`s go pack your bags at home then come over. They go home and pack. To be countinued... (Please leave comments and give sugguestions to the story so i can make it better. Thnx!)